The Warrior Games
Allegiances *WIP* '''The Tributes''' (Tributes are arranged in order of the groups they are from; the most upper-class group to the most lower-class) '''Tributes of the River''' Pike: A muscular tom with broad shoulders and large paws. His long fur is brown with darker tabby markings, and the tip of his long, wispy tail is white. His eyes are ice-blue. Due to his size and enormous strength, he is to be feared on the battlefield. Reed: A small yet well-muscled young she-cat. Her sleek, short pelt is gold like dappled sunlight. Her abnormally large paws for her size make her a strong fighter and swimmer. Her eyes are amber. '''Tributes of the Mountains ''' Bear: A large and muscular young tom with huge paws and strong legs. His thick fur is dark brown, and there is a nick in his right ear. His eyes are gray. He is an extremely powerful jumper and a gifted fighter. He would sacrifice his life for his weak and vulnerable sister, Shard. Shard: A sickly and small young she-cat. Her thick fur is the color of silver, and her eyes are deep blue. She has an excellent sense of smell. Her brother, Bear, never leaves her side. '''Tributes of the Woods''' Birch: A fairly well-muscled tom with strong legs and large ears. His sleek fur is black as night, except for his white belly and paws. His eyes are pale yellow. He is a strong climber, tracker, and jumper. Fern: A short-furred she-cat with strong legs and a long tail. Her pelt is dark gray, and her eyes are a vivid shade of green. She is an outstanding climber, hunter, and jumper, using her strong hind legs and her long tail to help her balance. '''Tributes of the Hills''' Rabbit: A small and nimble tom with long legs. His short fur is a dusty brown, resembling the color of the hills he grew up on. He is extremely fast, stealthy, and good at camouflaging. His eyes are a deep shade of amber. Heather: A tall and lean she-cat with a very long tail. Her white fur stands out like a canary in a coal mine, making her an easy target. She is a strong jumper, tracker, and runner. Her eyes are green. '''Tributes of the Meadow''' Chervil: Rosemary: '''Tributes of the Ocean''' Shell: Sand: '''Tributes of the Conifers''' Bear: Sycamore: '''Tributes of the Gorge''' Cliff: Pebble: '''Tributes of the Wetlands''' Toad: Lily: '''Tributes of the Scrubland''' Stick: Wren: '''Tributes of the Swamp''' Clay: Moth: '''Tributes of the Twolegplace''' Jole: Lucy: '''Important Supreme Cats''' '''The Supreme Leader:''' A huge and extremely muscular tom with well-kept brown tabby fur and ice-blue eyes. His entire body is battle-scarred. He is the most high-ranking cat of The Legion. He is the smartest, strongest, fastest and fiercest cat around (or so he says). As a young cat, when he was still a kittypet, his front left paw was bitten off when he was nearly killed by the neighbors' dog. His Twolegs, both vets, made him a metal replacement for it, which he later armed with the claws of the dog who nearly killed him when he was young. '''Anarchy:''' The Supreme Leader's son. A small brown and white tom-kit with ice-blue eyes. If any cat ever dared lay a claw on him, The Supreme Leader would rip them to shreds. '''Sagacity: '''A beautiful Siamese she-cat with sea-green eyes. Head of The Supreme Leader's secret service. Chapter 1: Shard I was chosen first. The Supreme Leader came to each of our camps, one by one, accompanied by four Supreme Guards. The mountains were the closest to the territory of The Supreme, so they always came to us first. Fortunately, since we lived so close to The Supreme Leader, us mountain cats are one of the most upper-class groups of his legion. The only other more fortunate groups were the river cats and the Supreme cats, of course. They would choose two felines -a tom and a she-cat- that will be chosen to accompany The Supreme Leader back to his territory. Only one cat of the twenty-four that leave with him from the twelve different parts of our land ever returns. Cats say that they are sent into an arena where they are obligated to fight to the death for their survival. The Supreme scanned our cats carefully. His ice-blue eyes sent a shiver down my spine as he evaluated me. I coughed. My brother, Bear, wrapped his bushy brown tail around my small, weak body protectively. After several minutes of us mountain cats sitting in silence, The Supreme Leader opened his mouth to announce the two cats he would be taking. "For your tomcat," he began, "Eagle." A muscular black tom puffed his chest fur out proudly. Eagle. He was strong both physically and mentally, and I wished dearly that he would survive whatever went on with The Supreme Leader. He was kind and sincere; always making sure our kits and elders were happy, healthy and safe. "For your she-cat," The Supreme Leader continued, "Shard." A few shocked gasps sounded from the mountain cats. Cats murmured things such as "But, she's the sickly runt of her litter!" and "She's barely capable of surviving out here with us, much less in a battle for survival!", and stared at me, their eyes filled with pity. I was too shocked and frightened to react. I felt as if I was in some sort of nightmare. ''Me? ''I was aware that The Supreme Leader was cruel and cold-hearted, but I still didn't expect him to choose a weak and sick cat like me. I let out another spasm of coughs, my body shuddering violently. Bear stood up. "I volunteer!" he yowled. "I volunteer to replace Eagle and accompany my sister!" Eagle stood, gaping, as if he hadn't really processed the past events that had occurred within the last few moments. However, he didn't object. Instead, he merely sat down where he had been sitting earlier. The Supreme Leader smirked. "Very well, then. Come along, now, you two, unless we need to bring you by force." His one metal paw glistened. He signaled with his tail for the four guards to make sure Bear and I followed him. We both obeyed him without hesitating, frightened at what The Supreme Leader might do if we didn't, so all the guards really needed to do was walk behind us, glaring at the remaining mountain cats as we walked by. I coughed again, my body shaking. Bear noticed, and was at my side immediately. "It'll be okay," he murmured reassuringly. "You'll make it out alive." As I leaned up against him, I wondered if that was really true. Chapter 2: Chervil